Soul Calibur 3The Chosen Ones
by Peria
Summary: A girl named Talim is trying to find the other Chosen Ones to seal Soul Edge. Soon she meets Yunsung, the first member of The Chosen Ones she finds.
1. Talim's Destiny

Authors Note:Okay,this is one of my first pieces of work,made a long while ago.I just put it up because who knows,maybe  
  
You will like it.I changed a few things,but I'm following how the story goes mostly.All characters,Places,and storyline belongs  
  
to the makers of Soul Calibur.Thank you,and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:Talim's New Journey  
  
A girl of Korea,atleast the age 17,fell into deep sleep one stormy evening.Lightning struck homes,rain flooded her town.  
  
But how would she know?  
  
The girl was in pure darkness.  
  
"Ta......lim........Ta......lim......."a voice echoed thoughout the darkness.The young girl opened her eyes,only to see nothing.She rubbed her eyes,and jumped up,noticing there was no floor beneath her,no ceiling above her,no walls across from her.  
  
"Where am I?"Talim asked,twirling around to find a single trace of life.She saw,found,felt nothing.Talim looked at her hands,and then she dropped them in despair.She was so confused.Where was she?  
  
"Talim,Priestess of the Winds......"  
  
Talim's body shivered,suddenly making a small hop."Who are you?Why am I here?What of the Winds?Please,I desire answers!"she said,falling onto her knees.She looked up with her weary,big blue eyes.  
  
"I am the keeper of the Soul Edge............."  
  
"Soul Edge?"Talim asked,with astonishment.She knew of the Soul Edge,from 2 years before.She was a Priestess of the winds,for she could read "the winds".The power of the wind is what gave her the power to defeat her foes.The Soul Edge took over her,almost controlling her to kill herself.After the Soul Edge's soul left Talim before it was too late,Talim was sent on a journey to put back the Soul Edge's soul back into the sword,and keep it in.For the soul traveled into people with bad blood within themselves,controlling them to end Talim's world for eternity.Talim suceeded,but if the Soul was talking to her,this meant that Soul Edge has been released from it's home.  
  
"Welcome,my child.I am here for you are the chosen one.The one who will release me from my pain,and my evil deeds.A demon has let me free,from my rightful sword called home,and he has the power of evil."   
  
"Another demon to take my world away.I dare not think of it,"she answered in a brave voice."But I can't stop him,for I have changed.My powers of the winds aren't as strong as they were 2 years ago....."  
  
  
  
"If you knew,your winds are at their strongest level.But you fail to believe......"Talim hesitated after she heard that.  
  
  
  
"But I believe!"she yelled at the air."I believe in my powers,I believe into my heart,and I believe in MYSELF."  
  
"You really do believe?"  
  
"Yes already!"Talim wimpered.  
  
"You say you believe.But not all is true in all that is said...."  
  
"What do you mean!"  
  
"Prove you believe in your powers to me.Let the winds guide you......"  
  
After that,her classic,old elbow blades fell into her hands.  
  
"If I'm the chosen one,I would know this-"and then she performed the dance of the Wind Gods.A wide,glass sword floated by itself infront of her.Talim closed her eyes,put her elbow blades side by side,and then recited,"WINDS!Guide me......."  
  
  
  
and-  
  
SHATTER! Plomp,Plomp,ping,ping.The glass sword broke in half,with Talim's blades stuck into parts of the swords.The glass went everywhere,Talim picked up her blades."Talim believed in herself,"she said,bowing down as if someone was watching her.  
  
  
  
"Well done.You were right.Now use those powers well........for they will be needed for your destiny."  
  
Talim got up,and took a deep breath."My Destiny......to find the demon and stop him,and retrive you to your home.Correct?"  
  
A portal appeared.Once she walked through,she would wake up.Talim was ready to head out and begin her destiny,when the portal suddenly closed.  
  
"I want you to know,that half of your destiny is to find the other Chosen ones.Each time you find one,a clue will be found to go get the next one.All of them have qualities to defeat the demon who has set me free.......My first clue...a young man your age who has trained with Hwang Sung Kyung......"  
  
The Portal once opened again.Talim only said,"Time for my Destiny......."and ran through,waking up from the darkness. 


	2. Her Life Had A New Purpose

Chapter 2:Her Normal Life Now With A Purpose  
  
Talim woke up from the darkness,learning that she slept all through the whole night,without no supper or anything.  
  
Talim got out of bed,full of energy.She snuck outside her bedroom,to see her mother,father,and grandmother were still asleep.  
  
"The family is still asleep.I shall not disturb them in any kind of way,"she said in a quiet voice.She quietly went back into her  
  
room,changed from her yesturday's clothes,and climbed out her bedroom's window.  
  
  
  
Landing on her feet like a cat falling out of a tree,Talim headed down a path,sided by her grandmother's tulips and lilies.Talim stopped at one flower,the smallest yet brightest out of them all.Her Grandmother stated it as,"Every Flower shows it's grace.Even if you are different from the rest,you show the most sincere grace......".This small flower reminded Talim about her life.She was different then any other normal Korean girl,but she was trying to save the world,not becoming a houswife like the others.Talim smelled the small flower's beautiful fragrence,and continued down the path.Talim finally made it to a fence, which led to a meadow.Talim jumped over it,and gazed at the sky,then to the grassy ground.All she did was grin.Talim twirled with the wind to an abandoned winmill.It was unwelcoming outside of it,and the 1st level of it was un-friendly also.But  
  
inside was a ladder,and Talim climbed it's many steps.Talim finally got to large,old piece of wood supposedly a door,with a bamboo handle.Talim cranked the handle,and the door creaked as Talim opened it.Instead of another burnt,messy empty room,was the most beautfiul room of the meadow.It was really Talim's hideout where she practiced her wind powers and Wind Dancing.  
  
The room was different.The floor was covered completely with richful grown wood,but the walls were....barely walls.The walls were bamboo,and the wall only circled on half of the room,the other was a big open space.But there were big spaces in the walls,so the Sun shined through the winmill top all the time.Where the wall wasn't at,was a big gap.She saw the big blue sky,treetops,everything.But the when you came into this winmill,you were in a lonely meadow.When you looking through her room  
  
big gap,you saw other winmills,all spinning their wheels.When the sunset set in,and you were looking at these winmills,it waslike a huge painting,one you couldn't stop gazing at.Talim felt at that time of the day that the spirits of the winds were working their hardest,and the winds would fly into her and let their talented powers flow throughout her.She believed that ever since her first practicings,and never gave up on that belief.  
  
In the middle of the room was a giant cage,with a beautiful bird inside.It looked up,the sun and it's eye lining with each other,and he flapped his wing.Talim walked over,and opened the cage.The bird flew onto her arm,and Talim softly pet the feathers  
  
on the large bird's head.Talim whistled,and greeted the bird in a "tweet".  
  
"I'm glad to know that you had a good rest.Isn't it a beautiful morning?"she asked the bird,who she called Alun.Alun cawed.  
  
"It's time....."Tamil whispered.She put her arm out straight,and Alun flew off.He flew in circles around Talim several times,and then flew up.He went right under the sun's light,putting that special twinkle in his eye for Talim.He then made a loud  
  
noise,and flew off out of Talim's sight.Talim just stood there,and closed her eyes.Magic flew around Talim,and went into her.Alun was "The Bird of the Wind".Whenever he left for a long journey,he would twinkle Power of the Winds onto his master,as a pray and as a good luck gift.Talim opened her eyes,and sighed.Talim pushed the cage away into the shadows,and picked up her Elbow Blades.She put one hand in the air,the other hand behind her back."Talim,believe in yourself"she said.  
  
Talim then began practicing her Wind Dance.  
  
  
  
Twirl,Kick,Spin,Jump,Stop,Lean Down,Stretch,Slow and Fast Movements,all of these moves were included in her Wind Dance.She always concetrated on her moves,and always were trying to make them perfect.One small move would ruin the dance,and absorbing the powers of the Winds would fail.Talim continued till the Sun came up all the way,and the churns of the Winmills would wake the townspeople up.That meant she had to return home befor her family wakes up.She left the winmill and ran through the meadow and over the giant fence,through the path of flowers and back into her bedroom.But her family were already awake...................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Talim slowly opened her door,and left her room.She checked her parent's room.Their bed was empty,and was already fixed up.Talim checked her Grandmother's room also,and it was also empty.She sighed,and climbed down the stairs.  
  
"Great,I blew it.They know about me sneaking out of the house!And now with my new journey....Oh,I am so Frurstated...."  
  
She walked into the Kitchen,to see the usual.Her mom making breakfest for her family,and her granny and father sitting at their seats chowing down on their food.  
  
"Here......Goes......Nothing....."she whispered,and sat down at her seat at the table.  
  
"Good Morning Talim,"greeted his father,who patted her left shoulder.  
  
"Good Morning Father......"she greeted back,trying to force in a smile.  
  
"How's my granddaughter?"asked Grandmother Kalana.  
  
"I had a good rest,and I am ready for the day,grandmother."  
  
Her mom walked over from the stove and placed Talim's breakfest in front of her.  
  
"Eat up,darling.You need your strength for the day's coming."Talim nodded slowly."Thanks....."  
  
Talim glanced at her family.Her mom was sitting down with her food,about to start a conversation,Grandmother Kalana was praising her mom for her "Wonderful Meal",and her dad was drinking his tea.Talim finally smiled,now knowing that her family had no clue about her sneaking out.  
  
But how was she going to tell the about her new journey?To stop the being who was going to release the soul of Soul Edge and use the Edge's home,the sword to destroy the world.To find the other Chosen ones who would help her save the world once more.......................................  
  
Talim and her family finished their breakfest.Her Grandmother and Father left the room,while her Mother was washing dishes.As she ran up the stairs and headed for her room,she stopped.She hid behind a wall,and spied on her mom.  
  
"I don't think my family will take my news well now.Maybe some other time,"  
  
  
  
She went into her room,and looked outside from her window.The winmills were working,the people were doing their daily  
  
chores,nothing exciting.But Talim already had a problem:How would she explain to her family about her new journey?  
  
She shut her window,to see her Grandma Kalana with a watering can."Time to water the flowers,dear."  
  
Talim hid her rolling eyes from her Grandma,but finally smiled."I'll get going...."and took the can.She left her house,going into the path and began to sprinkle drops of water onto the flowers.  
  
"I am so bored,tired,confused,nervous,outraged......."she thought,until she had burst."WHY DO I MUST DO THIS!?"   
  
She fell to the ground,wandering what was going on with her.She felt like she had no emotion left...........Suddenly,she froze.She heard:  
  
  
  
Watch out.  
  
Talim left the petrified stage,and looked up.She saw a bunch of thieves ride away on their fierce blank stallions,heading down several paths.Talim finally felt excited,but finally realized what happened.She was robbed.Even though they took her stupid little watering can,she used it as an advantage to follow and track down those thieves.She took one look at at home,and didn't look back.She jumped over the fence and ran faster then the speed of light to get them. 


	3. The Warrior

Chapter 3-The Warrior  
  
Talim kept running as fast as she could.Faster and Faster every time.Finally she had enough and fell to the ground.She rolled around and jumped back up,looking where they went.Talim then saw that she wasn't far from her winmill,and used it as a advantage.She headed to the winmill instead,and climbed the stairs to her room.She was right at the end of the floor on her knees.She looked down,only seeing the winmills.Talim was about to give up,when she saw little black dots ride around a working winmill,knocking things and people over.Talim got up,look around for away to track them.She picked up her blades and came up with a conclusion:She was just gonna jump.  
  
Talim watched as the thieves rode underneath her,counting in her mind."3...2...1!"and jumped,put out her arms as if she was spreading her wings.Talim sung a small chant for the winds and magicly she was almost flying.She followed The thieves,lowering herself closer and closer.She was close enough to land on the last thief's stallion,so she sung another chant.The magic disappered and she landed in the correct spot.  
  
"Hey!"she said,poking on the thief's back.He had no clue there was another passenger on the horse.  
  
"I said,HEY!"she yelled,wacking him in the head with one of her elbow blades.The horse stopped and knocked the two off.The thief rubbed his head,while Talim looked down at him and laughed."Hello!"she greeted with a fake smile.She put out her hand."As an Apology please let me help you up."The guy just glared at her,but didn't care.He put out his hand,and Talim grabbed it.Talim yanked him up and kicked him in the stomach.He fell to the ground in pain but his struggling got him back up.  
  
"Oh it's so sad.A poor girl to die so young,"he laughed in his rough,hacking voice.He pulled out his stealing group of thieves-sword and swang it at Talim's head,trying to cut it off.Talim was able to dodge it though,landing on her bottom.She put her legs in the jump position and kicked him at his ankles.The guy fell down once more,and Talim got up.She slowly picked up the thief's head,and she did the opposite.She slammed the thief's head to the ground.  
  
The man was in a coma-like stage,he couldn't do anything.Talim pushed the guy into the bushes,took his head gear,(he had a black cloth surrounding his mouth,with a black ski mask).She also took his black cloak,even though it wasn't her size,and ran after the group."What kind of trouble am I putting myself through?This isn't good...but it's too late now.One thief down,a few more to go."  
  
Talim finally made it to the group."I'm *heavy gasp* am *heavy gasp* sorry that I am *heavy gasp* late,"  
  
The leader jumped off his horse,all the others staring at his wondering what he was going t do.As they whispered,the leader approached Talim.  
  
"Hey Rymo why do you sound like a wussy-little-girl"he said.Talim put her hand in a fist,wanting to release her rage."Rymo?Oh yeah,I'm Rymo!"she thought.She cleared her voice,toughing it up."Sorry leader sir!"she yelled at him.  
  
"What's your problem?"he asked.He was pretty skinney,and didn't look if he had any muscles.  
  
"Yeah,what's your problem?"repeated another man.He had a squeakier voice,like a "wussy-little-girl's"voice.  
  
"Hitting Puberty?"chuckled another guy.He was very heavy,it was hard to believe he could fit on his black stallion.  
  
"Hello!We have places to rob and little time to do it.C'mon!"yelled the only girl.Talim was happy to know this stupid conversation would be over.  
  
"Whatever guys.She's right.Let's go ruin some losers' lives by stealing their valubles!"she yelled back at them.  
  
The 3 others began riding ahead of them,when the leader stopped Talim."Rymo don't screw up this time! I MEANT IT!"he said,punching Talim's shoulder.He jumped back on his horse,and rode back up in front.Talim clutched the shoulder the leader painfull punched,realizing she would be walking again.Talim only looked down at her feet,and went back following the group."Now I have done it..."she said to herself quietly,"The next stop they'll be no more."  
  
The group arrived in the of the Lee Dynasty area,when the leader stopped stopping the group from going any further."OKAY,men,*cough* I mean,men and wo-MAN,Were are going to split up."After that,he sent the 3 others to certain parts of the area,Talim was left last."Where am I going,Leader Sir?"  
  
"Hey,stop using that gay girly voice already!"he joked,pushing Rymo around for fun.Talim didn't find it funny though."Okay,Okay,I'm going to put you to a test.I sending you to Seung Han Myong's home.Rumor has it that He has some stuff that can make us mill-bill-trillionairs!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Oh! Yeah,sir,yeah!" she answered,trying to act if she understood.  
  
"Good! Now get going! "the leader replied,giving Talim another shove."Enough with the pushing and the shoving!"she thought.  
  
Talim snuck around the area,trying not to bee seen my anyone who can report her.There she arrived fence-secured home,bigger then the rest.It was Seung Han Myong's home.Talim ran around the fence thousands of times,but there waw no way in.Talim leaned againest the fence and slowly slumped to the ground,wishing she never followed the thieves and gotton into this.Talim almost dozed off,when she heard noises.When people are being attacked or making an attack,they make strange noises,and that is what Talim was hearing.  
  
Talim tried hopping to see what was going on,but this 17-year old was still too short.Talim then made her highest jump,and clutched her hand to the pointy tops.She ignored the pain,and began pulling herself up to see who was in there.Was it Sueng Han Myong?  
  
Talim was wrong.Talim saw a man about 20 years old training his martial arts with his Korean Sword.  
  
He had spikey red hair,and was almost 6 feet tall.  
  
Kick,Punch,Swing,Back Flip,he was in serious training.Talim kept her balance,watching his every move.Apparently,he was too busy to notice a stranger was watching him.  
  
That stranger was Talim.  
  
Talim continued to watch,almost interested.They were very similar to her movements in her Wind Dances.Then she finally lost her balance,yelping  
  
"YIKES!".Talim landed on her back,feeling all the pain.The man looked around,wondering who was there.He saw no one,and continued his training.  
  
Talim got herself back up,and climbed the fence again.She took one big gulp,and then greeted,"Hiya!"  
  
The man looked around again,Talim sadly chickened out and hid behind the fence.The man once again went back training,when Talim had the guts to climb the fence once again and asked,"Is that a Korean sword I see you with?"  
  
The guy had enough."Who's on Master Sueng Han Myong's property?Come out now,and you will have less of a beating!"  
  
"Oh I am so scared!"yelled Talim.The guy made a moan,and then walked over to one of the sides of the fence,the side Talim was sitting against.He stuck his sword through,right where Talim's layed on.Fortunately,Talim dodged a quick death.Talim slowly took off her cloak and head gear and threw it out of sight.Talim heard the man's footsteps,and began rolling around to the other side of the fence.The guy used the sword as a tool,he jumped on it like a trampoline and flipped over to Talim's side of the fence. Talim kept running,so did the guy.It was now a chase.When the man came to one corner,Talim already was at the next corner.  
  
Talim attemped to make another high jump,and once she did,she clutched the pointy tops she threw herself to the other side,landing on her backside once more.  
  
"Oww...."  
  
The man kept running around,having no clue that she was inside his property.Talim had the nerve to climb up the fence and yell,"HEY MORON I'M OVER HERE!"  
  
He looked up and saw Talim.Talim was too scared to go down,yet was scared that the guy was going to put his sword through her stomach.  
  
The man took one high jump over the fence,facing Talim."So your the tramp who's about to die,"he said,with a grand smirk on his face.He yanked his sword out the fence,threw it in the air and caught it,and aimed it at Talim."Fight or die!"  
  
Talim's scared frown turned into a sly glare.Talim mumbled a chant under her breath,and put her hands up in the sky.She closed her eyes,and said out loud the chant.The man had no clue what Talim was doing.He finally took the chance.The chance to destroy Talim.He his foot went forward,and he made a big leap.The sword was going to go straight through Talim's heart.  
  
The winds came through,and lifted Talim up into the sky.The man fell in despair,his sword stuck in the ground and his head was sweating visciously.Talim's Elbow Blades flew into her hands,and she fell to the ground on her feet.She kneeled down next to him."I'm ready if you wanna fight,"she said calmy,playing with her blades.The man did not speak.He just looked down,taking big breathes.  
  
"Are you...okay?"she asked.She felt weird inside.She felt...if she was worried about him.If there was something about him that wanted her to protect him.But what?  
  
Suddenly,Talim closed her eyes and fell into the man's lap.Soul Edge was trying to speak to her.....  
  
(*Soul Edge Meeting*)  
  
Talim:"He's seems...so...familiar.But why?"  
  
Soul Edge:"He's from your past."  
  
Talim:"Huh?"  
  
Soul Edge:"That's all I can tell you."  
  
Talim:"Hmm....."  
  
Soul Edge:"Remember the clues of the chosen ones?"  
  
Talim:"Yes.You said a man about my age,and was training with-"  
  
Soul Edge:"Seung Han Myong."  
  
Talim:"Yes,that's right....And I am at Myong's home!"  
  
Soul Edge:"Now your understanding.So your chosen one,is with you right now...."  
  
(*Soul Edge Meeting Ends*)  
  
Talim woke up,rubbing her head.The guy took her chin and moved it to his face."Let me ask you the same question:Are you okay?"  
  
Talim:"I am fine.Don't worry about me,"  
  
???:"Good,I was starting to think you just dropped dead."  
  
Talim made a small giggle.The man got up and brushed off himself,and took out his sword."I'm sorry...but you shouldn't be here.This is a restricted area only for the Seung Family and the trainees."  
  
Talim layed on the floor,in a thinking state.The guy just stared at her."Excuse me,but you must leave!"  
  
Talim got up,and suddenly pushed him to the ground.He was now confused."What are you doing!"  
  
Talim bent over him,picking up his head."Your Yunsung,aren't you?" 


	4. The Warrior's Battle

Author's Note: Go on chapter 1 to read how I don't own the characters and blah blah...I am sorry if this chapter is short, I will add more next time. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- The Warrior's Battle  
  
.Yunsung looked right at Talim's face,seeing her upside down.Yunsung pushed himself and held himself up with arms. Talim backed up, folding her hands behind her back and looking down at Yunsung curiously.  
  
"Why did you knock me down?"  
  
Talim made a weak smile, walking around Yunsung."Well....I was..frustrated...." she replied to him.  
  
Yunsung gave her a weird look, but then rolled his eyes."Fine. Here's another question. How do you know my name? Have we met before? I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I don't remember ever meeting you...."  
  
But Talim didn't answer. Yunsung, who's was looking down, thinking she was gonna start crying or going to attack him with words or weapons. After hearing nothing, he saw Talim in a dream phaze. She was frozen still and her skin was almost white, her arms were right at her sides and wasn't slouching at all, and what made Yunsung wonder was that her irises in her eyes turned lightblue, and her pupils in her eyes disappered. It looked like her eyelids disappered, as if she was a zombie. Yunsung got up and put his hand on her cheek, feeling to know if she was still alive.  
  
Instantly Talim grabbed Yunsung's wrist, her grip so powerful. Yunsung tried to slide her fingers off,but each time her grip became tighter. His wrist was blocking circulation inside,turning his hand and a little bit of his arm purple. Yunsung was about to hit her shoulder when she grabbed his other hand. Her alien like eyes looked right at him. Yunsung asked in his trembling voice, "What is happening?"  
  
Talim's lips formed into an evil smile,her cackles echoed throughout the home. Her voice was combined with someone else's...  
  
"Your path...your destiny awaits. But are you ready for such a journey? Prove it to me...." the so-called Talim told him. Without thought the girl kicked him triple times in the stomach, throwing him up into the air after the third kick. Yunsung left a big mark on the ground once he crashed, slowly getting up and grabbing his stomach.  
  
"Why..." he whispered, glancing at the girl. Talim took out her elbow blades, getting into a position of jumping.  
  
The girl only cackled more. She ran faster than a speeding light at Yunsung.Without stopping her running, She picked him up and tossed him high in the air. Yunsung kept going higher, when she jumped into the sky following Yunsung. When they both met in the sky, Talim took her blades and placed the sharp point at Yunsung's chest.  
  
"You...aren't going to do what I think your going to do,right?" questioned Yunsung. But what he thought did end up happening. The girl used her blades to push Yunsung to the ground. Blood fled from his chest.  
  
Yunsung pushed himself up to his feet, finally picking up his sword. "I don't know what has happened to you, but if you think I'm not going to fight back, your terribly wrong!"  
  
Talim fell with her feet gently landing on the ground, just like a cat who jumped out of a tree. Talim began clapping, Yunsung unsure why.  
  
"Finally the sissy decides to fight. But does he know how many people have died cause of my uncontrollable power? I don't think so......"  
  
"What is wrong with you? You were just this....girl," replied Yunsung, emphasizing on 'girl', "who broke into-"  
  
"Master Sueng Han Myong's home. " she told Yunsung.  
  
"So you know which home you broke into, huh?"  
  
"I know alot of things, Yunsung. I know more about you then you do yourself!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This girl knows nothing about you. She isn't even here right now. Your speaking to your biggest nightmare, Soul Edge!"  
  
Yunsung froze instantly, cold blood rushing through his body. "This...this must be a joke," he answered. The possessed Talim put one hand on her hip and with the other pointed one of her blades at Yunsung "This is no joke, Yunsung. I am Soul Edge. This girl is the first leader of the Chosen Ones. Since she is the leader, I can possess her whenever the time is right. So right now is the perfect time to use her body, don't ya think?  
  
"Grr..." Yunsung growled. "Using her body to carry off your evil deeds. How thoughtful."  
  
"I'm not using this girl's body for pathetic uses, Yunsung," Soul Edge replied, "I am using her to test your strength!"  
  
One second later Talim took her blades and jumped at Yunsung, trying to slice him with her blades. Yunsung jolted out of the way, getting quite tired of this.  
  
"Testing my strength, huh? Fine then. I'll show you how strong I can be!" Yunsung yelled in confidence, and took his blade and went after Talim. The noise of Yunsung's sword and Talim's two elbow blades slamming against each other was continuous.  
  
Talim flew in the air, higher then ever before. "I doubt he will find me up here,"  
  
The possessed Talim twirled around in the sky, then finally looked down. She couldn't believe what he saw. Yunsung climbed up Sueng Han Myong's house's rooftop, and then climbed onto the nearby tree's highest branch. Yunsung then began bouncing up and down, until his final jump. He flew sky high, floating right behind the possessed Talim. "I'm going to get a passing grade in your test!" Yunsung taunted. And-  
  
SWUSH!  
  
Yunsung whacked Talim in the back with his sword, watching her fall to the ground faster then a jet. Talim crashed, lying in the hole she created. The hole was as big as a large meteorite that just crashed on earth. After the dirty gusts left the big hole, Yunsung headed back to the ground, sliding into the hole. He took his sword and carefully nudged Talim's body, seeing if she was dead. He then heard Talim moan.  
  
"Oh, so one smash didn't kill you off yet! I guess I'm going to have to trying again," Yunsung joked, but then became serious. "I am not going to let you survive for the hell you put my people and myself through, SOUL EDGE! I-"  
  
"Please, stop."  
  
Talim opened her eyes. Those alien like eyes were gone. Her eyes were back to normal, but were big and full of tears. Her voice wasn't combined with Soul Edge's anymore. Her kind, caring voice was back. Tears streamed down her cheek. "Please, stop your anger. I am no longer under Soul Edge's power. If you killed me, you would just be killing a woman, one that didn't mean to hurt you," she said to him. Talim stated herself as a 'woman', instead of as a 'girl'.  
  
Yunsung made one good look at Talim. He forgotten that when he fought Soul Edge, Talim was feeling the pain, not Soul Edge. Now he placed scars of her arms and legs, blood drying on her skin. Talim closed her eyes.  
  
"NO!" he yelled, picking Talim up and holding her body against him. Talim's head fell against his shoulder. Yunsung was looking over his shoulder at Talim's face, when he looked at her back. Blood seeped through her top, the big scar from his sword went right through her back. "Why did I do this to her?" Yunsung thought. While still holding Talim he got off the ground and walked into Sueng Han Myong's home.  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
.Talim's eyes slowly opened, the eyes wandering around. She found herself in some kind of room, on a small white floorbed. She was alone in the simple room, nothing much was in it. Just the sheets on the ground for a bed, some decorations on the walls, and a wall of cabinets. Talim picked her upper-half up, looking down at her legs. Bandages covered almost all of her two legs. The were less bandages on her arms, but she still desired to know who took their time to take care of her wounds.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought. 


End file.
